Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 65
'The Zoid Eve' The Zoid Eve is the thirty first episode of the anime Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview This episode begins with Raven, Rease and the still-rogue Shadow. Raven approaches his Organoid, tears in his eyes, before collapsing. Shadow changes his attitude, once again tamed by Raven, but is blasted by the Dark Kaiser's. Here, Fiona materializes out of thin air. Back with Van, they are left wondering where it is that Fiona had disappeared to, but Zeke and the Blade Liger start roaring, and Van jumps on board. Fiona awakens, seeing Rease, Raven and their Organoids scattered around the ground. She then recognizes Prozen, but he dismisses himself as no longer human, and Fiona realizes what he truly is; the Death Saurer's still-alive Zoid Core. The Ultrasaurus frees itself from the hole Hiltz had created, but are only then informed of the strange events that had transpired at the end of the last episode. They call Thomas and Irvine back to base and sortie a Storm Sworder Stealth type to give support to Van. They even ask Moonbay to send the Ultrasaurus itself after Van. The Dark Kaiser explains that the valley of the Rare Hertz is the gateway to the Ancient Zoidian city of Evopolis, wherein lies the Zoid Eve. She is manipulated by the Dark Kaiser, and moves to open the gates to the lost city. Van charges toward her at full speed, while she opens the gates by uttering the password: "Fiona." Once inside, sh e walks into the ancient city, and finds the Zoid Eve, which responds to her presence and resurrects the city. The light of the Zoid Eve re-powers Shadow and Specular, who appear and take Rease and Raven away to safety. Van starts his pulse guard, but the Triple S sent to offer support to him does not, and the pilot ejects. Sleepers jump up and attack Van, but he simply jumps over then and runs away. Fiona explains that the Zoid Eve is the original plant that was used to build all Zoid Cores, and, in turn, all Zoids. But while great prosperity followed, some used these Zoids for war, a purpose which they were incredibly adept at fulfilling. It was then that the Death Saurer was created, to end all wars. But it didn't stop there. Instead, it destroyed everything, warlike or not. In an act of desperation, they sought to destroy the Zoid Eve, and thereby all Zoids. But they could not, instead simply sealing it away, resulting in the world that currently existed. But the Dark Kaiser reveals his true intentions, to revive the true Death Saurer--the one he had previously used was simply a clone, the true body resides in Evopolis, but is sealed away. Fiona refuses to obey him, and instead sets about destroying the Zoid Eve, to save the humans, even at the cost of every Zoid. It is then that the Death Stinger reappears in front of Van. Hiltz's sweeps his Charged Particle Cannon, but Van evades, instead Hiltz destroys the pursuing sleeper army, and his damaged cannon explodes after the volley. Hiltz is not concerned however, knowing that the Zoid Eve will revive his Death Stinger in mere moments. Van sends Zeke on ahead, and decides to battle Hiltz alone. He states that the real reason for the Zoids' existence is not to fight, but to develop close bonds with their pilots and other people. Hiltz calls forth to Ambient and uses his healing powers to restore the Particle Cannon, only for Van to evade its assault. The episode ends with Fiona struggling with the decision to destroy the Zoid Eve. Zoids *Dibison *Lightning Saix *Gustav *Blade Liger *Ultrasaurus *Storm Sworder *Guysak *Rev Raptor *Death Stinger Trivia * It is revealed here that Fiona is the password to entering Evopolis; while her name is actually Elisi Linette. Despite knowing this, Prozen still says "your name is the key". Presumably, he is referring to her adoptive name. * The way Death Saurer that was sealed in episode 65-66 similar to Carbonite from Star Wars series. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode